Genderbent Riverdale Episode 1: The River’s Edge
by RiverLoud17
Summary: “One summer can change everything . . “ It’s the beginning of sophmore year for gang. Aria Andrews is trying to pull her way through her secret affair her music teacher, Benny Cooper is dealing with family secrets and friendly drama, Victor Lodge is trying to find his place at Riverdale High, and Juilet Jones is just being Juilet Jones. All while solving Jasmine Blossom’s murder.
1. Character Rundown

**Characters Rundown**

Archibald "Archie" Andrews - Aria Andrews (Think of it as Debby Ryan playing the girl version of Archie)

Veronica Lodge - Victor Lodge (Maybe David Henrie, he's that Wizards Of Waverly Place guy)

Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper - Benjamin "Benny" Cooper (Ross Lynch playing boy Betty)

Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones the Third - Felicity Payton "Juliet" Jones the Third (Think Rowan Blanchard or Victoria Justice, or even Elizabeth Gillies)

Cheryl Blossom - Charles Blossom (Jason Blossom as boy Cheryl, you know, since they're twins and all)

Kevin Keller - Kylie Keller (Jenna Ortega)

Josie McCoy - Johnny Mccoy (Jordan Fisher)

Reggie - Rachel (Raina Rodriguez)

Geraldine Grundy (Jennifer Gibson) - Garrett Grundy (Jackson Gibson) (Ryan Gosling, don't judge)

Fred Andrews - Farrah Andrews (Julianne Moore)

Hiram Lodge - Heidi Lodge (Hermione and Hiram switched roles)

Hermione Lodge - Hector Lodge

FP (Forsythe Pendleton) Jones The Second -

FP (Felicity Payton) Jones The Second (Courtney Cox)

Alice Cooper - Alex Cooper (Hal Cooper)

Hal Cooper - Hallie Cooper (Alice Cooper)

Polly Cooper - Peter Cooper (Ryder Lynch, it would make sense since Ross Lynch is playing Benny)

Jason Blossom - Jasmine Blossom (Cheryl and Jason switched roles as I stated before)

Penelope Blossom - Pendleton Blossom (Clifford Blossom)

Clifford Blossom - Cleo Blossom (Penelope Blossom)

 **A/N: Yeah I know it's pretty cheesy that I used mostly Disney actors for what the characters might look like, but Cole Sprouse and Vanessa Morgan were Disney actors and I couldn't find a lot of other actors, which is also why I switched up some of the roles. Oh well! Enjoy the story!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: This is the first part of the first episode of season! I quoted the first part of the chapter since it's the actual words from the show, so I'm not plagiarising. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Prologue**

Juliet's POV

 _"Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Inoccent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath._

 _The name of our town is Riverdale._

 _And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer."_

On the Fourth of July, just right after dawn, Jasmine and Charles Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride.

 _"Are you scared, Jasmine?" Charles asked in curiosity, slightly teasing his sister._

 _With a gentle half smile, Jasmine shook her head with no regrets of what she was about to do, and why she was doing it._

One thing we know for sure is that Delilah Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Girl Scout troop on a bird watching expedition, came across Charles sitting by the river's edge.

 _"Jasmine!"_

Riverdale Police dragged Sweetwater River for Jasmine's body, but never found it.

 _"If she is dead, Hallie, I hope in those last moments she suffered." Alex Cooper crosses his arms while looking at Jasmine's mourning family._

 _"May Jasmine Blossom burn in Hell."_

So a week later the Blossom family buried an empty casket, and Jasmine's death was ruled an accident, as the story Charles told the investigators made the rounds.

That Jasmine dropped a glove in the water and reached down to get it before Charles could help her himself. She accidentally tipped the boat and panicked, and then drowned.

As for us, we were all still talking about the devastating Fourth of July tragedy on the last day of summer, when a new mystery rolled into town.

 **A/N: So how was that? The suspense, though. But whateves! Get ready for the next chapter, which is the whole rest of the first episode! Enjoy!**


	3. New Town, New Additude

**Chapter 1: New Town, New Additude**

"Now brace yourself," Hector Lodge told his son. "The apartment's small, a pied-a-terre, but-"

"Quality always," the men stated in unison. Victor Lodge rolled his eyes, for he has heard the saying from his father times too many. Hector sighs for a long pause, but then starts to walk in their new home.

"Plus, the property piece will be in my name and not your mother's," he said as he walked away, leaving Victor alone to get a good look at their new condo.

 _New town, new additude,_ he thought as he walked in.

Inside the luxurious apartment was a lady, probably in her fifties, waiting to greet the Lodges. "Mr. Hector, welcome home!" she greeted the eldest Lodge with a smile.

"Ms. Smithers!" Hector returned the smile as he gave the lady a small hug. "Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes! You look lovely this evening!"

"Thank you, how was the ride?" Smithers asked. "No traffic at all, thank God!" Hector sighed in relief.

"Smithers, I'd like you to meet my son, Victor," he introduced his son. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Smithers greeted him as she shook his hand. "Hi," Victor replied politely.

"I'll get the bags!" Smithers said as she went to fetch her bosses' luggage.

"Thanks."

"Oh, would you like some menus so you can order in, sir?" Smithers asked before she stepped outside.

"Oh, no!" Hector happily exclaimed. "I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon. Is his Chock'lit Shoppe still open?" Victor cleared his throat.

"What the heck is a 'Chock'lit Shoppe' why the heck does it sell burgers?"

Meanwhile at the Cooper household, sat Riverdale's Golden boy, Benjamin Cooper, whom everybody refers to as Benny. He slipped on his usual outfit: a sky blue collared polo, with his favourite snowflake white hoodie slumped over his shoulder, with deniem blue shorts, white socks, and his blue and white Nike's. He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair as he took a final look in the mirror.

"Are you excited, nervous?" his best lesbian friend, Kylie asked him while she texted on her phone. "To be honest, dude, I think I'm both!" Benny replied as he turned around to look at his friend. "I haven't seen her all summer!"

"Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed, Benny," Kylie stated. "It's time! You like him, and it's quite obvious she likes you, too." "But she hasn't shown me any sign of romantic affection! Only friendly gestures, like a best friend would do."

Kylie got off of Benny bed and walked over to his bedroom window. "That's because most millennial straight girls like Aria need to be TOLD what she wants. So tell her, finally."

"I don't know," Benny mutters nervously as he turns back to his mirror to fix his hair, making himself look more date-worthy.

Kylie looked out Benny's bedroom window in utter shock, mouth agape. "Oh, my God!" Benny's head whipped around. "What is it?"

"Aria got HOT!" Kylie exclaimed, blushing furiously with her body temperature getting high. "She has curves now! And boobs! Definitely not the flat, cereal box Aria we were used to seeing when we were kids."

Benny glared at Kylie, but chuckled at the joke.

 **A/N: So that was the first chapter of the episode! Of course you know the next chapter is gonna be about the tension starting to grow between Victor and Benny when they're at Pop's with Aria. So get ready! ;)**


End file.
